The Chatroom
by LostOzian
Summary: A reworked and updated attempt at an earlier oneshot. The Wicked Canon discovers how easy it is to lose sight of who you are online... Bessa, almost Fiyeraba. Tiniest bit of Gloq.


**A ONESHOT!!! WHOOO! Wicked is not mine. I did not invent the computer. Everrything in bold was said online, normal script is people's thoughts. Wizardly Instant Communication (WIC) was created by 'OMG it's WickedJelly' before I balantly stole it... SORRY, JELLY! I just didn't want to come up with my own chat service... I think this has enough story-like elements to not get banned... That was horrible. Again, my fault. But enjoy! -LostOzian**

* * *

Boq stared at his textbook miserably, then looked at his computer, then back at the textbook. He wasn't focused, and studying now would do him no good. Closing the heavy book, he opened the laptop and signed on to WIC. 

_**(WrathofBoq has signed on) **_And a friendly series of pings greeted him. This was followed by a different set of pings as Boq looked at who else had joined his chatroom.

_**(GalindaGoddess has signed on)**_

Boq's heart sped up a little. Galinda had come to chat with him? He could barely believe it. Nervously, he typed a little question.

**WrathofBoq: Hello? Galinda?** Ba-beep. Boq waited a second before a be-boop responded.

**GalindaGoddess: Hi there, Boq! It's me! **It was Galinda! _Galinda_ had come to chat with him!

**WrathofBoq: OSO, you came! Galinda!** Oh, sweet Oz was right! Tonight of all nights she was chatting with him.

**GalindaGoddess: Why wouldn't I come?**

**WrathofBoq: Didn't you get invited to a party for tonight?** There was a long pause. Was Galinda trying to think of something to say?

**WrathofBoq: You still there, Galinda?** He typed tentatively. Less than a second later, Galinda responded.

**GalindaGoddess: You try to know my schedule? That's so cute! ;) **Boq sighed inwardly. She thought he was cute. All he could think to respond with was one of those little smile-things.

**WrathofBoq:)**

**GalindaGoddess: Lol :)**

**WrathofBoq: I still can't believe you ditched a party to chat with me. **He didn't know why he typed it, but he had to know.

**GalindaGoddess: Well, I thought, 'party, or night with Boq?' and I didn't go.** She chose him over a party?!

**WrathofBoq: I'm honored. :P**

**GalindaGoddess: -lessthansign-3 **Boq froze. That… that was… A few lines on the screen passed him by.

**GalindaGoddess: There.**

**GalindaGoddess: What is it?**

**WrathofBoq: You…you just… **Even online, all he could do was stutter.

**GalindaGoddess: Yep. I made an open bracket and a number three:)**

**WrathofBoq: Yeah, but together!**

**GalindaGoddess: Like this? -lessthansign-3 **_She did it _again

**WrathofBoq!!!**

* * *

Fiyero stumbled into his room, slight intoxication blurring the furniture. What a party… Admittedly, Galinda's a _tad_ bit too peppy for his liking, but better than showing up to a party alone. He glanced at the computer he had forgotten to turn off. No doubt some of his other friends wanted to know what happened at the party. He signed on, but the only friend with a chatroom up was Boq. Still, he signed on anyway. 

_**(DanceFloorDemon has signed on)**_ Damn, that thing was like…psychic.

**DanceFloorDemon: So we're getting online to continue the party? **He asked Boq.

**WrathofBoq: No, I was kind of hoping to talk to Galinda. **Fiyero blinked at the screen. Galinda had been at the party… Had Boq been hanging out on the computer all this time, waiting for her?

**WrathofBoq: Alone. **Boq prompted. Finally, Fiyero got it.

**DanceFloorDemon: Oh, okay! Wait right there, I'll go get her.**

**WrathofBoq: She's right here, brainless! **Fiyero glanced at the other screen-name in the chatroom. 'GalindaGoddess'. Was that Galinda? This was so confusing!

**DanceFloorDemon: Freakified…then who was I talking to a clock-tick ago?**

* * *

Elphaba lay back on her bed, beating herself up. The most impossible thing had happened; she didn't feel like reading. She looked up at the old computer Father had regretfully given her, "For schoolwork only, Elphaba!" 

_Why not go talk to people? You know a few resembling friends._ A random thought popped into her head.

_What are you, and what have you done with me? _She asked it. The voice shrugged internally.

_Well, you have a screen name. Might as well use it._ Giving in, Elphaba opened the old computer and signed on.

_**(GreenOddity has signed on)**_Add that to the list of things she hated about WIC. Its perky beeps.

**GreenOddity: What's going on in here? **She asked the general chatroom Boq had started. With Boq, you at least had a chance semi-coherent conversation was taking place.

**DanceFloorDemon: Is that you, Elphaba? **Oh, Oz, _Fiyero_ was in here. Against her will, Elphaba flushed and typed her usual sarcastic response.

**GreenOddity: No, of course not. I'm the Wonderful Wizard, and I just happen to be using a screen name appropriate for a person with green skin. **There was a pause as nobody spoke.

**DanceFloorDemon: You type fast, Your Ozness. **Fiyero said at last. Elphaba tapped the mouse in irritation. That would have been an apt reply if it hadn't been in genuine confusion.

**GreenOddity: Moron. Of course it's Elphaba.**

**DanceFloorDemon: Oh.** was the only reply.

**GalindaGoddess: Isn't this pretty social for you, Elphaba? **Wait, Galinda? Galinda had been gone for ages… Quickly, she scanned the previous lines, getting the general gist of the conversation. She scrolled back down just in time to see Boq's response.

**WrathofBoq: More social than she usually is. I didn't know you HAD a screen name. **That was more insulting than he usually was, but she would yell at him later. He probably only did that thinking Galinda was on line.

**GreenOddity: Hang on, Galinda did go to that party. I know because the past four hours have been blissfully silent. **

**GalindaGoddess: Elphaba! **Who was this 'GalindaGoddess'? Well, clearly she hadn't planned on being exposed. Boq was outraged.

**WrathofBoq: What?! Then who made cyber-hearts at me?! **Elphaba smiled as she just read over his screen name again. Wrath of Boq. Perfect, in retaliation to the anti-social comment.

**GreenOddity: I didn't know you had a wrath….**

**WrathofBoq: Shut up! Now who is GalindaGoddess?! **Elphaba basked in the afterglow of a well-placed jab for a moment as Fiyero responded.

**DanceFloorDemon: No idea. **Ah, Fiyero. Always so adorably clueless- _You did not just call him adorably clueless!_

**GreenOddity: Nessa, is that you? **On a whim Elphaba guessed. The only person insanified enough to want to send cyber-hearts to Boq.

**GalindaGoddess: Elphaba, you're being silly. Of course it's Galinda. **Elphaba snorted. She looked back at the other side of the room, a silvery laptop with pink flower stickers on its cover lying peacefully among Ozmopolitan eye shadow and mascara.

**GreenOddity: Really? Because 'your' computer is lying on 'your' desk with the lid closed.** She heard voiced down the hallway, Galinda's high-pitched giggle** Oh look, here 'you' come. **She added a little note as Galinda stumbled in, slightly drunk. She looked Elphaba over and giggled again.

"Elphie… you're online!" she squealed and opened her computer lid, signing on with record speed.

"Galinda, you might not want to do that…" Elphaba warned, but Galinda had already made her presence known.

_**(PopulerityQueen has signed on)**_

**PopulerityQueen: Hey! Elphie is talking to people!** Elphaba rolled her eyes. She rather liked talking to people once they stopped cringing, believe it or not. It's just when people wanted her to spill her deepest darkest secrets.

Like the ones including the name 'Fiyero'.

**GreenOddity: What is Oz coming to? **She said.

**WrathofBoq: Galinda! I feel like such an idiot… **Elphaba made a face. _Of course he would…_

**PopulerityQueen: O.o why?** _And of course Galinda would feel hopelessly confused. _

**GalindaGoddess: Boq, I'm so sorry! **Well, what had Nessa expected? Elphaba sat back and watched the drama unfold. It was Nessa's own fault.

**WrathofBoq: It IS you, isn't it, Nessa? **Elphaba could practically feel the betrayal over the internet.

**PopulerityQueen: Oh, hi, Nessa! Love your name! Lol!** Elphaba glanced over her shoulder at Galinda. _Ditz!_

**GreenOddity: It's your name, and she was pretending to be you. **Galinda squeaked slightly, doing a double-take to Elphaba before responding.

**PopulerityQueen: Not cool, Nessa:'( **

**WrathofBoq: Why would you do that, Nessa?!**

**GalindaGoddess: We never talk. You only talk to Galinda. **Elphaba rolled her eyes. Didn't anyone ever tell Nessa that impersonating people on the internet is kind of _bad_?

* * *

_**(WrathofBoq has signed off)**_

Nessa stared at the screen for a second, saying the words to herself.

"Boq has signed off. Boq has signed off!" Furiously, she typed at Elphaba. How dare she go and ruin everything?!

**GalindaGoddess: This is all your fault, Elphaba! **The response came quickly.

**GreenOddity: You were impersonating someone else! And they call ME the wicked one… **So that's how she explains herself? _Blaming _me

**GalindaGoddess: You didn't have to tell him!!!** Nessa shot back.

**PopulerityQueen: Elphie's kind of right. I wouldn't want someone pretending to be me. People might love me less. **Oh, and that Galinda! She came back at just the wrong time! Nessa typed the slash key repeatedly, not hitting enter. Each one was an imaginary hack at that blonde's bouncy curls.

**GreenOddity: He would have found out the instant Galinda signed on, anyway. **Logic. They were using logic against her. She hated it when they did that. In a fit of disgust, she signed off with unnecessarily forceful clicking.

* * *

_**(GalindaGoddess has signed off) **_Wow. That was more scandalacious than most of what Fiyero had done all year. Nessa was certainly a character. 

**DanceFloorDemon: So your sister was pretending to be Galinda so Boq would chat with her? **He typed, just to make sure he had all the events right. This would make a great 'remember when Nessa did this' at graduation.

**GreenOddity: If you had been paying attention, yes, essentially. **Or maybe not at graduation. She would be there. Maybe it would be better if they didn't laugh about it with her. Elphaba would appreciate the insanity of the situation…

**PopulerityQueen: Well, it's late. I'm off to bed!**

**DanceFloorDemon: G'night, Galinda. **He said automatically.

**PopulerityQueen: Elphie, say goodnight! **Fiyero sat there for a moment. Didn't Elphaba and Galinda share a room?

**PopulerityQueen: Online!**

**GreenOddity: If you'll shut up, fine! Good night! **Fiyero laughed. Those two were such odd friends. It was cute the way they bickered about nothing.

**PopulerityQueen: Thanks! - G'night!**

_**(PopulerityQueen has signed off)**_ Fiyero's heart rate sped up involuntarily. He was alone in a chatroom with Elphaba.

But Elphaba wasn't alone. She was in a room with Galinda.

**GreenOddity: How do you stand her? **Elphaba's comment pierced his thoughts. For once, just this once, he could be honest.

**DanceFloorDemon: I don't. **He didn't stand Galinda. So much perfection in one place was sickening.

Especially since someone much more naturally perfect was waiting, pushed out of the picture.

**GreenOddity: What?**

**DanceFloorDemon: Bye, Elphaba. **He said before she could guilt him into spilling everything.

**GreenOddity: Fiyero, what in Oz are you talking about? **He took one last look at her words, then signed off.

* * *

_**(DanceFloorDemon has signed off)**_

Okay, beyond strange. Fiyero…couldn't stand Galinda? Elphaba glanced back at Galinda, brushing out her hair and singing softly under her breath. Had he really gotten sick of _that_?

Just another mystery of the Brainless Prince. Elphaba signed off, head still full of questions about those two words. _I don't. _Why confide in her? Why tell her about his troubles with Galinda? Quickly silencing her overactive imagination, Elphaba joined Galinda in preparing for bed. It couldn't be true. That couldn't be the reason.

_But it's nice to pretend it is._


End file.
